Crónicas de un buen chico
by Ale O'Lone
Summary: Después de un accidente, Obito se atrasa en sus estudios por dos años y debe reincorporarse a su último año, enterándose de que muchas cosas pueden cambiar en tan corto tiempo. Incluso sus propios sentimientos y la forma de ver el mundo. ¡Acompañemos a Obito, alias Tobi, por su último año en la Academia Konoha!
1. Regreso a clases

Es temprano en la mañana, la brisa fresca recibe a las personas que salen a trabajar y el sol poco a poco comienza a aparecer empezando a iluminar el día. El primer edificio en ser tocado por la luz solar es la torre del hokage, la oficina de la persona encargada de liderar la aldea y velar por sus habitantes, el segundo edificio es la Academia de Konoha, una de las mejores de las cinco naciones, tanto así que incluso llegan de otras aldeas gracias a becas dadas por el hokage.

Es una espléndida mañana, ideal para el primer día de clases. Las flores de cerezo ya han florecido y su color rosa adorna las calles, dando una alegre vista a todo aquel que se detenga a contemplarlas. Pero ese no es el caso de un joven, quien corre apresurado por las calles, esperando llegar a tiempo. Se quedó dormido, para qué mentirse a sí mismo, su padre no lo despertó y lo regañó por su irresponsabilidad; algo normal, pero llevaba dos años sin levantarse tan temprano, algo de consideración debió mostrar, pero es Madara Uchiha, ¿qué consideraciones podría tener? Exacto, ninguna.

Sigue corriendo, aún le faltan varias cuadras más, por suerte aún no se ha escuchado el timbre de entrada. Su rostro es cubierto por una máscara, una muy llamativa máscara, que si no fuera solo un borrón naranja en esos momentos captara la completa atención de todas aquellas personas con las que se topara; sabe que al regreso será así, pero no importa, que miren su máscara no le importa.

En una intercepción se encuentra con otro chico, de cabellera rubia que, al igual que él, corre, pero acompañado de alguien que es imposible no reconocer. Sasuke Uchiha. Sabía que irían a la misma academia, pero no que lo vería corriendo por la posibilidad de llegar tarde el primer día de clases. Y el mayor detalle de todos, el camino del que viene no es el del barrio Uchiha…pero eso no le importa, ni debería estarlo pensando en primer lugar. Lo que hagan los hijos de su hermano no es su problema.

Después de tanto correr, al fin ve la entrada de la academia. También a una chica, quien va llegando acompañada de alguien que se le hace conocido, pero que no logra identificar; ambos de cabello negro azabache, como él y como Sasuke.

—Tío Izuna, buenos días —Saluda Sasuke disponiéndose a entrar, ya más relajado.

En el gran reloj de la torre de la academia marcan tres minutos para el timbre, aún hay tiempo para llegar a su salón.

—Buenos días, Sasuke, Naruto.

El rubio devuelve el saludo luego de recuperar el aliento, después ambos se despiden. Él sigue su camino luego de recuperar la normalidad de su respiración, pero la voz de Izuna lo detiene.

—¿De casualidad eres de último año? —Se vuelve hacia Izuna, y asiente. La chica a su lado posa sus ojos en él, logrando incomodarlo un poco; agradece que la máscara cubra sus expresiones —. Entonces, te encargo a Sayuri. Gracias, nos vemos.

Izuna le sonríe y luego se retira, sin esperar una respuesta de su parte.

—Vamos —Ella, Sayuri, comienza a caminar al interior, faltando poco más de un minuto para el toque. Él la sigue, aun sin tragarse que el tal Izuna le haya dicho eso, como si él fuera una especie de niñero o guía. Sin embargo, a ella no parece importarle eso y solo se dedica a caminar hacia el salón.

En la entrada no hay ni un alma, todos han de estar en sus salones esperando el toque y a su respectivo maestro.

Ellos en ningún momento se dirigen una palabra, pero tampoco le molesta demasiado eso. Está acostumbrado al silencio, a pesar de que a él le gusta hablar mucho y expresar lo que siente. Ella se detiene en una puerta cerrada y a través del vidrio puede ver que el profesor aun no llega, a pesar de que han tocado hace quizás un par de minutos. La academia es grande.

—Como seremos compañeros y no te conozco, me presento; mi nombre es Sayuri Uchiha, un gusto —Su voz es suave, pero sin ser casi una ilusión para el oído, además de poseer una seriedad exagerada para su apariencia que roza lo delicado, es casi como el pasar de un ventisca en invierno. Al caminar detrás de ella solo veía como su cabello largo se movía, así que no había reparado mucho en su físico más allá de eso, pero sus ojos negros, igual que los de él y todos los Uchiha en general, son algo rasgados acentuando su penetrante mirada (marca Uchiha, por si las dudas) y algo de lo que él carece por completo, se salió por completo del molde y ella parece haberse acomodado a la perfección.

—¡U-Un gusto! —Hasta que ella se inclinó hacia adelante no se había percatado de que no había respondido ni una palabra, ni con un simple monosílabo como hace la mitad del clan. En definitiva, agradece tener esa máscara puesta —. Mi nombre es Obito Uchiha, espero nos llevemos bien.

Ella asiente ante su presentación y le sonríe, o eso le parece a él. Es difícil identificar sonrisas que se pierden entre la seriedad del rostro, tal cual su padre o su hermano mayor, Fugaku.

Sayuri entra al aula y él la sigue, de inmediato siente las miradas sobre él. Aunque siente que ha entrado, quizás, a una dimensión desconocida; todos son tan llamativos como él…bueno casi, Itachi se ve tan normal como siempre, exceptuando por la chaqueta que está usando encima del uniforme estándar; negra con nubes rojas.

No sabiendo donde sentarse lo hace al lado de un rubio con flequillo, se ve normal, al menos no parece un pez andante o un delincuente juvenil.

—Deberíamos salir, para cuando venga ya habrá terminado la clase —Atrás de él, el tipo de cabello blanco, exclama a toda voz para que lo escuche todo el salón, tampoco es que sean tantos, ni han de pasar los quince.

—Cállate, Hidan. No deberíamos buscarnos problemas —Un tipo con unos tatuajes en la boca habla, pareciera que quiere simular a algún personaje de película de terror, y la forma en cómo cae su cabello negro le da un toque extra.

—¡Cállate tú, maldito ateo!

Y así, los dos que están atrás de él comienzan una pelea de insultos que no los lleva a ningún lado más que a agarrarse a golpes.

Vuelve su vista a los pupitres de adelante, casi todos desocupados menos dos, el que ocupa Sayuri y el que ocupa Itachi. Desde ya se nota quiénes son los más aplicados; no le sorprende que su sobrino mayor esté ahí, Fugaku le exige mucho por ser el primogénito.

La puerta abriéndose detiene la pelea de los dos de atrás. Reconoce de inmediato a la persona que ha entrado.

—Buenos días, jóvenes.

Minato Namikaze les sonríe, llevando un maletín en su mano izquierda y su uniforme de docente muy bien ordenado. Le trae nostalgia el recibir de nuevo clases con él, recuerda que fue él quien le sugirió a Kakashi hacer el examen para adelantar grados y graduarse antes.

—Creí que sería Hatake nuestro guía —El que tiene aspecto de pez no tarde en hablar, captando de inmediato la atención de Obito, por la mención del apellido de su amigo, a quien debería haber comunicado de su recuperación, pero aún no está listo para hacerlo.

—La verdad, él lo iba a ser, pero Madara-sama lo ha mandado a una capacitación en Iwa por lo que yo tomaré su lugar como guía de esta clase.

Obito había olvidado por completo que su padre es el director de la academia, no puede portarse mal o será terrible. ¿En qué momento decidió que estaba listo para regresar a la escuela? ¿Esperar un año más hubiera estado mal?

Nadie protesta ante eso, parecen conformes con su guía. Solo Sayuri levanta la mano.

—Entonces, ¿quién impartirá literatura? —Su voz alta, templada y de autoridad calla los pequeños murmullos que se formaron el parte de atrás, captando la atención de todos. Minato le sonríe, no parece sorprenderle el efecto que causa al hablar.

—Jiraya-sensei, por supuesto. Aceptó volver de su retiro por el tiempo que Kakashi esté fuera de la aldea.

En la mente de Obito hace clic el nombre de su amigo, en su momento creyó que se trataba de algún otro con el mismo apellido, pero que sea su amigo y excompañero lo hace difícil de digerir. Solo se ausentó dos años ¿cómo es posible que ya se haya graduado y sea profesor?

En definitiva eso solo lo hace sentir fatal, él ni ha terminado la academia. Rin ya debe estar en segundo en la universidad, toda su generación ya debe estar encaminada a lo que desean hacer por el resto de su vida y él…tratando de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

—Ahora, ¿tienen más preguntas antes de iniciar? —La mayoría niega ante la pregunta, otros solo esperan a que comiencen las explicaciones de su último año escolar—. Excelente, empezaré por presentarme, aunque todos ya me conozcan es lo necesario.

»Mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, imparto la clase de Ciencias Físicas. Pueden encontrarme en el salón de profesores en los recesos, también antes y después de clases —Anota su nombre en el pizarrón, colocando los kanjis para que los anoten —. Ahora ustedes; empezaremos por los primeros asientos. Nombre, edad y asignatura favorita.

Sayuri se pone de pie después de terminar de anotar el nombre, sus movimientos son seguros y agraciados como si la hubieran adiestrado en algún arte marcial.

—Mi nombre es Sayuri Uchiha, tengo veinte años y mi asignatura preferida es matemáticas —En ningún momento su voz sufre alteración; comienza a incomodarlo. Quizás deba dejar de prestarle tanta atención.

—Tómale una foto, duran más —El rubio a su lado lo exalta, logrando que se mueva con todo y pupitre haciendo tremendo escándalo en el momento en que Itachi estaba por decir su asignatura favorita.

—¡Lo siento! —Se levanta de su asiento, haciendo algo más de ruido, y se inclina para disculparse. Generando así una risa en su compañero de atrás, quizás debió disculparse desde su asiento.

Minato deja escapar un suave suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa de resignación, sus grupos siempre terminan siendo algo especial, este no será la excepción.

—Continúa, Itachi.

—Sí. Mi asignatura favorita es literatura —Dicho eso vuelve a sentarse.

Siente la mirada de alguien por lo que se vuelve hacia esa dirección, Minato lo observa expectante. Es su turno.

No ha empezado bien su primer día de clases.

Se levanta tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, ya suficiente con la interrupción que le hizo a su sobrino para seguir.

—Soy Obito Uchiha, tengo 23 años y creo que mi asignatura favorita es filosofía.

Minato le sonríe de nuevo; sin embargo el haber dicho su edad lo hace sentirse algo cohibido, aunque no sea un gran rango de edad entre ellos y él, acaba de cumplir los veintitrés, se siente extraño ser el mayor de sus compañeros. Más aun, Kakashi tiene su edad y es profesor.

Hubiera preferido no saber esa información. No entiende cómo en dos años se puede hacer eso, principalmente porque está seguro de que si preguntaron por él es porque ya habían recibido clases antes.

¿Qué tanto más puede cambiar en dos años?

* * *

La historia está planeada hasta el final, por lo que sé que irá en cada capítulo y espero poder teminarlo para antes de fin de año. Contiene un oc, pero espero no sea un problema. Si bien la pareja principal es ObitoxOc, también habrán parejas como TobiramaxIzuna, SasukexNaruto, entre otras un poco más locas(?); por supuesto se incluirá el KakashixRin, InoxSai, ShikamaruxTemari..aunque estas últimas sean menos participativas. La historia gira entorno a los Uchiha y los Senju en un universo alterno; las edades y algunas relaciones han sido alteradas para construir la trama, pero trataré de respetar el canon de sus personalidades lo más posible y me disculpo desde ya si no es el caso.

Gracias por leer. Si les ha gustado un comentario me ayudará a saber si necesito mejor algo :)


	2. Akatsuki

Minato no dio la primera clase, la ocupo para hablar sobre los proyectos de ese año y sobre el papel que ellos deben desempeñar, pero eso le pareció casi tan aburrido como si de una clase se tratase. La segunda, dada por Hiruzen Sarutobi, es filosofía y a esa si le está poniendo atención, por suerte no repitió el proceso con todos…solo con él (por obvias razones); con la máscara nadie lo reconoce y aunque le gustaría volver a ser el Obito de siempre, ni la máscara lo ayuda a sacarse de la cabeza que todos lo juzgarán. Quizás solo está siendo paranoico, pero su mente insiste en ello.

Y entre sus paranoias el timbre suena, interrumpiendo la catedra de Sarutobi. El tiempo pasó volando y ni se percató de ello.

Sarutobi se despide dejando a sus alumnos en el salón, nadie parece moverse, excepto algunos que estaban sentados hasta atrás y que parecen matones de película. Está por levantarse, pero el chico que parece delincuente juvenil lo detiene a él y a Sayuri, quien ya estaba de pie caminando hacia la puerta.

—Creo que ya lo sabes, Sayuri, pero como paga por lo que causaste deberás ser parte de nuestro grupo…y sé que te molesta eso, pero está vez cooperaremos en lugar de llevarnos la contraria —La voz de él es tan autoritaria como la de ella, no le sorprende que se lleven la contraria.

—Así que pretendes que colabore con tu grupo solo porque no soportaste que no te diera la razón, es algo ridículo. ¿Qué pretendes conseguir de mí?

Obito escucha un leve gruñido desde el asiento de atrás, no parece ser del agrado de ellos.

—Colaboración mutua, por supuesto. Ambos sabemos que Madara nos pondrá las mil trabas habidas y por haber con tal de evitar que nos graduemos de la misma forma que los demás —Obito escucha eso con atención. ¿Habrán hecho algo para enojar a su padre? —. A ti de por sí te odia por tu segundo apellido, no se diga después del suceso.

Ella suspira, parece aceptar su punto a favor.

—Bien, pero yo pongo las reglas. No quiero problemas en casa, tu grupo no es exactamente muy seguidor de la ley de la academia y prefiero evitar castigos —Sayuri le tiene la mano al de cabello naranja y este la acepta cerrando así el trato.

—Bienvenida a Akatsuki, mañana tendré tu chaqueta —Este sonríe vencedor, mientras ella ni se inmuta ante su sonrisa. En cambio se sienta en un pupitre cercano, parece conocer el tipo de comportamiento del dichoso grupo —. Ahora, Obito, ¿quieres unirte?

Él solo le devuelve la mirada, sin saber el por qué se lo ha preguntado. Al no poder mostrar sus reacciones, ladea la cabeza para hacer notar su confusión, pero no parece ser suficiente porque aún esperan su respuesta.

—¿Por qué?

—A Pain…

—¿Pain? ¿En serio, Nagato? —Sayuri niega, interrumpiendo al que parece pez, su voz ha dejado entrever una pizca de burla. Parece que le hace gracia el apodo.

—¿Algún problema? —Nagato, o Pain, frunce el ceño en espera de una respuesta de su parte.

—No —Y ahí termina ese tema. La conversación se retoma, pero es Itachi que toma la palabra esa vez.

—A Nagato…—Su voz, al decir el nombre, se escucha como la de alguien que no aceptará corrección alguna por lo que nadie lo interrumpe—. Al parecer le has llamado la atención, no le dice a cualquiera el unirse. Pero si tienes dudas de lo que es Akatsuki te las responderemos.

Obito asiente, pensando en qué puede preguntar. Y ciertamente lo que más llama su atención es el por qué ella no parece simpatizar con el grupo.

—¿Por qué Sayuri dice que no siguen la ley de la academia? —Debe ser cuidadoso, siendo su padre el director fácilmente el castigo puede ser el doble de peor.

—Porque siempre se están metiendo en problemas…

—No digas nada —Nagato calla a Sayuri, quien solo frunce el ceño, parecen no llevarse del todo bien —. No tienes derecho, que todo lo que estos idiotas han hecho no se compara al desastre en el que me involucraste el año anterior.

—¿Yo? Difiero, fue tu culpa.

Y comienza una lucha de miradas, y ninguno está dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

—¿Qué sucedió el año anterior? —El rubio que, según escuchó en las presentaciones, se llama Deidara niega con el ceño fruncido al ver las discusiones, se ve hastiado y parece querer ir a otro lado en lugar de estar ahí.

—Los expulsaron y no pudieron graduarse por eso, así que están repitiendo su último año. Y el abuelo Madara fue muy claro con ellos, ni una falta más o no podrán seguir en la academia —Obito asiente a las palabras de su sobrino, comprendiendo el punto, aunque no sabe qué hicieron —. No nos está permitido hablar de eso, Nagato se enoja.

Si bien Itachi no parece temerle tampoco parece disfrutar de las rabietas (o como sea que reaccione) de quien, al parecer, es el líder. De todas formas sabe que Itachi es de los que prefieren evitar conflictos.

—La verdad Pain parece que quiere coleccionar Uchihas en el grupo, si te unes serán cuatro —El de cabello blanco se levanta, Hidan según escuchó, seguido del que parece salido de película de terror, Kakuzu —. Nosotros iremos a desayunar, hay nos dicen las buenas nuevas después.

Y se van del aula, por la forma de caminar de Hidan es claro que no le importa lo que cualquiera le hubiera dicho y por ende lo dejan ser. Mientras él solo ve como todo ocurre frente a sus ojos, y puede asegurar que no son muy normales, ha de ser genial pasar un día con ellos.

—¡Me quiero unir!

Eso es suficiente para que Nagato y Sayuri dejen de querer asesinarse con miradas, ambos vuelven a ver a Obito. El de cabello naranja y flequillo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y ella con una ceja alzada, si se atreve a indagar quizás esta sorprendida de que haya aceptado.

—Bienvenido.

—¡Al fin! Me voy hum.

El rubio se levanta molesta, murmurando cosas como que todos ahí no tienen respeto por el arte y que le tocó quedarse por algo estúpido nada constructivo y cosas por el estilo.

—¿Y hacen reuniones?

—Sí, normalmente en casa de Pain o de Itachi —Kisame, el que parece pez, le responde al tiempo que se levanta —. Pero en los recesos solemos irnos por nuestro lado.

Itachi lo imita y ambos salen del salón. Quedando solo cuatro, dos de ellos mujeres, aunque la otra no ha dicho ni una sola palabra hasta ese momento.

—Vamos, Pain —Este asiente y ambos salen del salón, al igual que todos y solo queda él con Sayuri.

La mira, se ha quedado en su puesto sin hacer un solo movimiento. Parece ver algún punto de la pared. Hasta que el celular de ella empieza a sonar.

—Buenos días. Minato, sí. Hablaré con él hasta el segundo receso, no me quiero arruinar la mañana tan temprano —Silencio, solo observa como su rostro sigue igual de impasible que antes de responder la llamada, su mayor expresión vista hasta el momento es su ceño fruncido —. Iré directamente a casa, debemos hablar…No, no me he metido en problemas. Sí, adiós.

¿Estaría hablando con Izuna?

—¿Te quedarás ahí? Akatsuki tiene una extraña regla de siempre estar en pareja, aunque ahora seamos un número impar—Obito se levanta sonriendo, aunque no se vea detrás de su máscara —. Busquemos a Deidara, ha de estar en el salón de arte.

Él asiente, aunque aún no está del todo cómodo y se sigue preguntando cómo estarán sus anteriores compañeros. Ninguno sabe que despertó, fuera del barrio Uchiha nadie lo sabe…hasta hoy que volvió a clases.

Ahora que lo piensa, si ella es una Uchiha... ¿por qué no vive en la barrio Uchiha como todos los demás?

—¿Dónde vives? —Se ha escuchado medio acosador dicho así sin más, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Ella solo le dirige una mirada, pero ya están en la planta baja y ven a Deidara hablando con un profesor de cabello rojo que niega con el ceño fruncido, al igual que el rubio que ha levantado la voz.

—¡Esto es arte hm!

—Estás equivocado, Deidara. Lo que piensas hacer no es arte; el arte debe perdurar para ser admirado eternamente.

—¡El arte es efímero hm!

—Eterno.

—Yo creo que el arte es subjetivo, y no deberían discutir. Debería avergonzarle Sasori-sensei, rebajarse al nivel de él por algo como esto —Su tono de voz logra sacar un suspiro en el profesor, quien asiente exasperado. Le parece que son algo normal esas discusiones respecto al arte, quizás si no fueran profesor y alumno sería hasta divertido oírlos discutir sobre eso.

—¡¿Por qué interrumpes hm?!

—Me da la gana, y pensaba invitarte a algún refresco o algo.

Obito solo la observa extrañado, no entiende nada de ella. No parece ser de las que andan por la vida haciendo muchos amigos e invitándolos a comer o algo por el estilo. Se fija en Deidara, quien se muestra interesado por el ofrecimiento.

—Discutiremos en la clase, Deidara. Hasta mañana —Sasori se despide y se aleja por el pasillo, no sabe hacia dónde, pero lleva su maletín. Quizás ya se va, no ha de tener clases ese día y vino por lo reglamentario al ser el primer día.

Se quedan los tres ahí, sin hacer nada, hasta que Deidara se les cuelga a ambos con una sonrisa. No se lo esperaba.

—¡Vamos por ese refresco hm!

* * *

Aquí el capítulo dos, la verdad tengo escrito hasta el tercer capítulo por el momento y, como estoy con el cuatro, quise subir este. Aquí ya comienzan a salir todos, y nos comenzamos a adentrar a la historia.

Gracias por leer :)


	3. Uchiha- ¿Senju?

El primer día de clases no fue tan malo, no a ojos de Obito, pero sí de Sayuri. Todo el día ha estado con una única cosa en mente, su llegada a la casa en donde la estarán esperando sus padres. Aunque antes debe hablar con Madara, su tío, sobre su situación y lo que debe hacer para avanzar con éxito.

Antes de salir Nagato la detiene.

—Recuerda, debes pintarte las uñas de cian, morado o negro —Dicho eso ella se va, no tiene muchas ganas de tener que hacer eso, pero al menos si lo hace no hay necesidad de tener que estar usando la chaqueta, tal cual hace Sasuke.

Él nunca la usa, pero mantiene sus uñas pintadas de negro. Todavía recuerda las conversaciones en su casa al respecto, solo porque Naruto es amigo de él. Su vida siempre ha sido una contradicción, sobre todo porque su madre nunca estuvo muy interesada en su crianza, así que nunca llego a verla como tal…con el cariño que debería.

Se dirige a la oficina del director, sin muchas ganas. En su mente solo está el deseo de llegar a casa y acostarse en su cama, aunque no se compara a la que tenía antes. Al estar frente a la puerta escucha la clara voz de Hashirama, para variar un poco las cosas, quizás incluso no sea tan duro en sus palabras. Toca la puerta y espera.

Hashirama es quien abre y la recibe con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo de por medio, todo bajo la molesta mirada del patriarca Uchiha.

—Lárgate, Hashirama, debo hablar con esta mocosa.

—Claro que no, la llevaré a casa.

¿Por qué las personas a su alrededor no pueden ser normales? Los fines de semana su casa es un circo, y ahora no podrá escapar de eso ni en la escuela…todo gracias a Nagato y su inclusión a Akatsuki. Desde que regresaron a Konoha todo ha sido de locos, ya se había acostumbrado a la tranquilidad de allá…pero también comprende que su padre haya querido irse de Iwa, todo le recordaba a la mujer que le quitó todo y más que dolido, parece rencoroso con insanos deseos de venganza. Lo mejor fue regresar a esta aldea, aquí parece más tranquilo y quizás hasta feliz. Aunque no entiende por qué, todos rozan la locura, lo excéntrico.

Solo los observa discutir sobre algo tan ridículo como si debe o no quedarse, a ella le da igual. Principalmente porque quiere evitarse los regaños propios de ser parte de la familia Uchiha, también los comentarios de desprecio hacia su otra familia, porque parece que ni su mejor amigo le agrada…y es su mejor amigo.

—Dije que llegaría temprano a casa, ¿podríamos empezar? No quiero regaños en casa también —No es que la regañen mucho, siempre cumple con las reglas y por eso puede estar tranquila. Quizás eso también es molesto para su tío Madara, después de todo solo el físico es similar al de su padre…su carácter es muy diferente.

Un suspiro cansado escapa de la boca de su tío, su ceño fruncido no desaparece, en cambio le hace una seña para que se siente y luego le dirige una mirada de advertencia a Hashirama y ya ahí comienza a hablar.

—Estuve hablando con Izuna de esto, y quedamos en que no por ser mi sobrina tu trato debería ser diferente al de Nagato —Eso ya lo sabía, pero no dice nada—. No obstante, también quedamos en que ese fue un comportamiento muy reprobable para un miembro del Clan Uchiha, por lo que deberás cumplir horas en un club deportivo, te dejaré la lista de los que puedes escoger con Minato, pasa por ella, y mañana deberás traerme tu decisión para proveerte de la hoja de inscripción.

»Le ayudarás a Orochimaru lo viernes, día libre de club; los lunes debes venir temprano para ayudar en la biblioteca a Kabuto y los fines de semana darás tutorías a los de primer año que lo necesiten —Sayuri no dice nada, solo asiente ante sus nuevas tareas. Su último año será complicado —. Si faltas con alguno sin razón será tomado como falta.

—De acuerdo.

Hashirama considera demasiado trabajo solo por lo sucedido el año anterior, pero no dirá eso en voz alta, mejor evitar una discusión en esos momentos. Debe pasar dejando a Sayuri y después volver al trabajo.

—Pueden retirarse, hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Sayuri se pone de pie y sale sin esperar a Hashirama, ¿por qué debe dar tutorías a los de primer año? No es que no le agraden los amigos de Naruto o Sasuke, pero en definitiva son igual de locos que los que ya la rodean para buscar más. Ahora solo falta saber qué cosas deberá hacer Nagato para colaborar mutuamente, según lo que dijo él.

* * *

Quizás, desde que volvieron a Konoha, la única cosa que de verdad le gusta de la ciudad es Hashirama. Pasar tiempo con él es agradable, la hace sentir como si ella no tuviera dos apellidos pesados en sus hombros, no necesita mucho más que eso para disfrutar su compañía (aunque diga o demuestre lo contrario).

Van en silencio por las tranquilas calles de Konoha, la hora pico ya ha pasado por lo que no hay muchas personas en los alrededores de la academia, solo deben evitar pasar por las arterias principales y podrán llegar rápido al Barrio Senju-Uzumaki, donde vive desde que regresaron hace dos años. Un regalo por parte de Hashirama, justo al lado de la casa de él y enfrente de la de Minato y su familia. Con casas enormes, propias de los barrios de grandes clanes.

Las pocas personas que se encuentran en el camino saludan a Hashirama con amabilidad y el devuelve los saludos con una gran sonrisa. Es alguien muy querido, y no culpa a las personas por hacerlo, ella también lo quiere.

La conversación no se hace presente hasta que no faltan unas pocas calles.

—Dime, Sayu, ¿cómo fue tu primer día? Supe que Obito volvió a la academia, ¿lo viste?

Ella tarda en responder, pensando cómo decirlo sin sonar tan distante. No quiere alejar a Hashirama, aunque sepa que no se irá.

—Fue…interesante. Nagato me sugirió una cooperación mutua si me unía a Akatsuki, su grupo de amigos, y también Obito se unió. Pero él lleva una máscara… —Se queda pensando en eso último, mirando en una dirección diferente a los ojos curiosos que la observan esperando más información de su parte —. ¿Por qué lo dejan llevar una máscara? Recuerdo que el reglamento habla sobre ningún accesorio que pueda ocultar de forma parcial o completa el rostro…

Hashirama ríe al ver la expresión puesta, se le hace demasiado parecida a su hermano. Siempre que ve a Madara se lo menciona y este se enoja por ello, no quiere aceptar esa realidad; no quiere que un Uchiha se parezca a un Senju.

—¿Qué dije que fue tan gracioso? —Hace un puchero, de esos que solo muestra cuando está con Hashirama, Naruto o su padre, una total confianza para dejar salir aspectos que prefiere nadie conozca.

—Te pareces tanto a Tobirama, ponen las mismas expresiones —Ríe más, nunca los ha visto juntos más de unos pocos minutos, no hablando algo serio, por lo que solo le queda imaginar cómo es cuando sus opiniones chocan y si Izuna permite que se emocionen en ello.

Sayuri solo sonríe un poco, algo cohibida ante la declaración. Es primera vez que alguien lo dice tan directo y sin enojo de por medio, porque varios miembros del Clan Uchiha no reaccionaron tan alegres debido a ello. Y por eso viven en el Barrio Senju-Uzumaki.

Para ella no es algo malo, después de todo fue el quien le dedicó veinte años de su vida a su crianza…incluso más que su propio padre, que siempre estaba ocupado, pero no le recrimina nada porque siempre que podía pasaban tiempo juntos. Ahora que están en Konoha ese tiempo ha aumentado, pero no puede decir que es algo bueno porque ahora es Tobirama quien está un poco más ocupado. De todas formas ambos siempre buscan la manera de dedicarle todo el tiempo que puedan, aunque ya va siendo tiempo de que deje de ser así y dediquen ese tiempo a sus propias vidas.

—¿En qué piensas? Tienes una expresión muy apacible, como si pensaras en algo agradable.

Hashirama ha dejado las risas de lado, y se dedica a conocer el fondo de la mente de quien considera su sobrina.

—Solo pensaba que mis padres deberían tomarse tiempo para ellos y no solo estar pendiente de mí.

—Seguramente sienten que todo está bien así, hay personas que no quieren admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos —Sayuri solo asiente, pensando en esas palabras. Sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Le sonríe a Hashirama, feliz de haber hablado con él. Ahora debe enfrentarse con Tobirama, respecto a Akatsuki y las tareas que Madara le asignó.

Obito espera paciente a la llegada de su padre, ha preparado la cena y tiene todo listo para solo sentarse a comer. Aún no han dejado tareas, así que se pasó la tarde viendo televisión sin preocupación alguna; estuvo leyendo las conversaciones del grupo " _Akatsuki"_ en whatsapp y se la pasó riendo con las ocurrencias que ponen. Ahí tuvo que agregar a todos para no perderse, espera no se percaten de los apodos que les puso. Aunque después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con ellos, entró rápido en confianza y Deidara propuso la creación del dichoso grupo siendo que ahora todos tienen un Smartphone, incluso agregaron a los que él todavía no conoce y charlan como si nada; mañana los conocerá al fin. Solo Sayuri no da señales de vida más allá del visto, algo que parece molestar a Hidan (porque Itachi y Sasuke también lo hacen, no obstante el primero dice algo de vez en vez).

Vuelve a su teléfono, viendo que su padre aún no llega.

 ** _Rubia_**

 _En la habitación de al lado se escuchan gritos, han de estar hablando de Sasuke._

 ** _Freddy_**

 _Cóbrales por romperte los tímpanos_

 ** _Lady Papper_**

 _¿No hablan también de Naruto?_

 ** _Cabrón albino_**

 _¿Y a quién mierda le importa si hablan del emo ese o su novio?_

 _Mejor hablemos de algo más interesante!_

 ** _Freddy_**

 _No pienses que hablaremos de tu dios imaginario_

 ** _Cabrón albino_**

 _Puto de mierda_

 _Jashin-sama no es imaginario_

 _Maldito ateo_

 _Espera que te vea mañana pagarás_

 ** _Freddy_**

 _Yo no pago, cobro._

 _Imbécil_

 ** _Comadreja_**

 _Podrían dejar de llenarme de mensajes, ni están hablando algo interesante._

 ** _Rubia_**

 _¡Era interesante hasta que el maldito de Hidan empezó a hablar!_

 ** _Cabrón albino_**

 _Hablar de lo urgida que está tu hermana no es interesante!_

 _A menos que le digas que estoy disponible_

 _Está bien buena la maldita_

 ** _Rubia_**

 _¡No te acerques a mi hermana maldito imbécil!_

Deja el teléfono de lado, su padre ha llegado…en compañía de Fugaku, su hermano mayor. Saluda a ambos con una sonrisa, se quitó la máscara al momento en que entró a la casa. Aunque todos sepan que él es Obito, no quiere que le vean el rostro. Solo su hermano sabe cómo luce actualmente, fuera de esa casa.

—¿Está lista la comida?

Obito asiente, guardando el teléfono en su bolsillo derecho. Solo que debe sacar otro plato a Fugaku, pero se encamina a la cocina, le da curiosidad saber qué hace ahí.

Claro que Fugaku se da cuenta de algo diferente en su hermano, algo que ya está acostumbrado a ver en sus dos hijos. Las uñas pintadas, solo que las de él son de un morado oscuro, a diferencia que las de Itachi, morado normal, y Sasuke, negro.

—Así que eres parte de Akatsuki —Las palabras de su hermano son una afirmación y captan la atención de Madara, quien se acerca y lo toma por la muñeca para ver el crimen cometido.

—¡¿Por qué te uniste a ese grupo de vándalos?! —Madara alza un poco la voz, en protesta de que su hijo menor sea parte de ellos —. Sin ofender a mis nietos, Fugaku.

—No me parecieron malos… —responde algo intimidado, y deseando poder crear una distancia más grande entre él y su padre. Su expresión da miedo, mucho miedo.

—Papá, deberías relajarte un poco. Y hablar de eso que mencionaste.

Madara asiente a las palabras de su hijo mayor, ya se está poniendo muy viejo para gritar de ese modo. Toma asiento en la mesa, seguido de Fugaku. Mientras Obito sirve la comida a los mayores primero, y cuando va comenzar con la suya recibe una llamada.

Saca el teléfono y ve el nombre " _Rubia"_ con una foto de él, algo que el susodicho obligo a hacer a todos. Una foto personalizada para cada uno, solo que a él le costó por el tema de la máscara. ¿Qué querrá?

—Debo contestar —dice y sale del comedor para contestar la llamada. La cual es solo una sugerencia para peinarse al día siguiente, y no entiende por qué le pregunta a él y no a alguna de las tres chicas del grupo; la pregunta se contesta sola cuando le dice que Sayuri le desvió la llamada, que Konan le contestó y le dijo que en esos momentos no podía hablar, y que la otra chica, Karin, también contesto y le gritó. Al final no consiguió la ayuda que quería, pero eso no explica por qué él.

Al finalizar la llamada regresa a la cocina, con una obvia expresión de cansancio por la larga conversación. Ni cuando se juntaba con Rin tuvo ese tipo de conversación, ni cuando ella se peleó con sus amigas porque comenzó a salir con Kakashi sin contarles…a él también le molestó, bueno le dolió, pero no por eso iba a dejar de hablarle a ella o al de cabellos plata.

—Tío Izuna tiene sus razones, sí él quiere seguir viviendo con los Senju debes respetarlo. Se siente cómodo ahí, y no es por demás, aquí no lo recibieron muy bien a pesar de que no mencionó en ningún momento a Tobirama —Se queda ahí, escuchando la conversación. Sabe que Izuna es la persona que llevó a Sayuri esa misma mañana y que Tobirama es el hermano del hokage, así que puede saber más sobre ello, su lado curioso lo exige.

—Lo sé. Y agreguemos que la mocosa esa tampoco quiere vivir aquí; ¡pude ver en sus ojos la felicidad por irse con Hashirama! —gruñe por la realidad, su sobrina, esa niña que su hermano siempre le mandaba en una foto diciendo lo feliz que estaba y lo mucho que deseaba conocerlo…ahora solo lo ve con desdén, igual que el maldito hermano menor de Hashirama.

—De todas formas, si no fuera por los Senju no tendrías a Izuna aquí, después de todo fueron ellos los que le brindaron ayuda cuando ustedes se pelearon hace veinte años.

No le niega eso a su hijo mayor, sabe bien que tuvo una pelea horrible con su hermano cuando este decidió irse a vivir a Iwa con su novia embarazada. Ni siquiera lo invitó a la boda, incluso el padrino terminó siendo un primo segundo (que en paz descanse).

—Aun así, no entiendo por qué sigue sin querer reunirse conmigo. Le di la segunda oportunidad a Sayuri y a Nagato, incluso le ofrecí trabajo, pero nada —Se siente frustrado, su único hermano vivo no quiere ni verlo. ¿Qué hizo para merecer eso?

—No sé, podría preguntarle a Minato, quizás sepa algo.

—Fugaku, gracias.

—¿Entonces Sayuri es mi prima? —Obito habla dando pruebas de que estuvo escuchando, pero no le importa y tampoco a los mayores.

—De sangre no tanto, pero al ser hijo adoptivo de papá…sí.

—Mucha conversación por hoy. Comamos.

Madara dejó de lado sus preocupaciones al respecto de su hermano, sin soltar la mayor de todas. Y le gustaría hablar con alguien, pero a Fugaku seguro tiene sus propias preocupaciones y suficiente tiene con que cada cierto tiempo aparezca con las mismas, quizás no debería ser así con su hijo mayor…Obito es otro tema, apenas se ha rehabilitado para atosigarle con su preocupaciones.

Mientras que Fugaku se pregunta cuándo su padre sacará a luz su molestia respecto a los apellidos de su prima.

Sayuri Uchiha Senju.

* * *

Pues aquí tenemos el capítulo 3, me he tardado en subirlo porque tuve varias tareas pesadas y no tenía energías. Aunque ya llevo escrito hasta el capítulo 5.

Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
